The Real Ghostbusters/The Real Ghostbusters (German)
The Real Ghostbusters the German translation of The Real Ghostbusters the series. The name of the series was not translated, however the show episode titles were translated and the shows were redubbed. Translation Credits Television dubbing/German processing (Deutsche Bearbeitung): Magma-Synchron GmbH in Berlin, Germany Dialogue Writer (Buch): Rebecca Volz (all episodes) Dialogue Director (Dialogregie): Joachim Kunzendorf (episodes 001-064), Rebecca Volz (episodes 065-134) Editorial Staff (Redaktion): Gerhard Steinert (episodes 001-064), Doris Kirch (episodes 065-099), Meike Hartung (episodes 100-134) Cast Episode Guide German sites usually list episodes by season and then by air date, therefore the first column is Season/Airing order, while the second is the Dvd box set order. Reuses Of German version "Real Ghostbusters" While the German version only translated the title and added credits at the end, it was oddly enough reused in other redubbings. List: *Настоящие охотники за привидениями (Russian) External links *German Wikipedia - The Real Ghostbusters *DubDB: Online Synchron-Datenbank - The Real Ghostbusters References Gallery Episode Titles RGBGermanTitleEp001.png|Ghosts R Us / Wir sind die Nr. 1 RGBGermanTitleEp002.png|Killerwatt / Stromausfall in New York RGBGermanTitleEp003.png|Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood / Mrs. Rogers Spukhaus RGBGermanTitleEp004.png|Slimer, Come Home / Von Poltergeistern Verfolgt RGBGermanTitleEp005.png|Troll Bridge / Von Trollen und Feuerfliegen RGBGermanTitleEp006.png|The Boogieman Cometh / Angst vor dem Bösenmann RGBGermanTitleEp007.png|Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream / Hier kommt der Sandmann RGBGermanTitleEp008.png|When Halloween Was Forever / Die Geister der Nacht RGBGermanTitleEp009.png|Look Homeward, Ray / Der furchtbare Flügel-Puma RGBGermanTitleEp010.png|Take Two / Das alte Film-Monster RGBGermanTitleEp011.png|Citizen Ghost / Die Vier wie wir RGBGermanTitleEp012.png|Janine's Genie / Janine und die Wunderlampe RGBGermanTitleEp013.png|Xmas Marks the Spot / Die drei Weihnachtsgeister RGBGermanTitleEp014.png|Knock, Knock / Das Tor zur Unterwelt RGBGermanTitleEp015.png|Station Identification / Super Sender Spuk-TV RGBGermanTitleEp016.png|Play Them Ragtime Boos / Der merkwürdige Fasching RGBGermanTitleEp017.png|Sea Fright / Das unheimliche Gespensterschiff RGBGermanTitleEp018.png|The Spirit of Aunt Lois / Tante Louise und Scharlatan RGBGermanTitleEp019.png|Cry Uncle / Der ungläubige Onkel Cyrus RGBGermanTitleEp020.png|Adventures in Slime and Space / 100.000 Millionen Slimer RGBGermanTitleEp021.png|Night Game / Die indianische Legende RGBGermanTitleEp022.png|Venkman's Ghost Repellers / Das zweite Bermuda-Dreieck RGBGermanTitleEp023.png|The Old College Spirit / Budenzauber an der Uni RGBGermanTitleEp024.png|Ain't NASA-Sarily So / Das Geisterraumschiff RGBGermanTitleEp025.png|Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional? / Mr. Fleischmanns Falltür RGBGermanTitleEp026.png|A Fright at the Opera / Geisterjäger in der Oper RGBGermanTitleEp027.png|Doctor, Doctor / Das Chemie-Monster RGBGermanTitleEp028.png|Ghost Busted / Die Ganovenjäger RGBGermanTitleEp029.png|Beneath These Streets / Die Säule von Manhattan RGBGermanTitleEp030.png|Boo-Dunit / Aus einem Kriminalroman RGBGermanTitleEp031.png|Chicken, He Clucked / Da lachen ja die Hühner RGBGermanTitleEp032.png|Ragnarok and Roll / Was ist Ragnarock? RGBGermanTitleEp033.png|Don't Forget the Motor City / Die Auto-Gremlins RGBGermanTitleEp034.png|Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie? / Eine irre irische Fee RGBGermanTitleEp035.png|Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost? / Hilfe, ich bin ein Geist RGBGermanTitleEp036.png|Hanging By a Thread / Die Schere des Schicksals RGBGermanTitleEp037.png|You Can't Take it With You / Tummel und das Jenseits RGBGermanTitleEp038.png|No One Comes to Lupusville / Von Vampiren und Werwölfen RGBGermanTitleEp039.png|Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin / Drool, der kleine Kobold RGBGermanTitleEp040.png|The Man Who Never Reached Home / Der Mann, der nie ankam RGBGermanTitleEp041.png|The Collect Call of Cathulhu / Die anstrengende Geisterbeschwörung RGBGermanTitleEp042.png|Bustman's Holiday / Das Schloß in Schottland RGBGermanTitleEp043.png|The Headless Motorcyclist / Der kopflose Motorradgeist RGBGermanTitleEp044.png|The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic / Der unheimliche Dachboden RGBGermanTitleEp045.png|Egon on the Rampage / Egon der Schreckliche RGBGermanTitleEp046.png|Lights! Camera! Haunting! / Die Geister gehen zum Film RGBGermanTitleEp047.png|The Bird of Kildarby / Lord Kildarbys Vogel RGBGermanTitleEp048.png|Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster / Janine, die Geisterjägerin RGBGermanTitleEp049.png|Apocalypse - - What, Now? / Das Geheimnis des Siegels RGBGermanTitleEp050.png|Lost and Foundry / Geist verloren! RGBGermanTitleEp051.png|Hard Knight's Day / Halt, das ist meine Freundin RGBGermanTitleEp052.png|Cold Cash and Hot Water / Das achte Weltwunder RGBGermanTitleEp053.png|The Scaring of the Green / Auf den Hund gekommen RGBGermanTitleEp054.png|They Call Me MISTER Slimer / Slimer zu Ihren Diensten RGBGermanTitleEp055.png|Last Train to Oblivion / Letzter Zug in die Ewigkeit RGBGermanTitleEp056.png|Masquerade / Nachwuchs RGBGermanTitleEp057.png|Janine's Day Off / Janines freier Tag RGBGermanTitleEp058.png|The Ghostbusters in Paris / Die Geisterjäger in Paris RGBGermanTitleEp059.png|The Devil in the Deep / Der Geist aus der Tiefe RGBGermanTitleEp060.png|Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral / Schießerei in der Geisterstadt RGBGermanTitleEp061.png|Ghostbuster of the Year / Geisterjäger des Jahres RGBGermanTitleEp062.png|Deadcon 1 / Die Boten des Todes RGBGermanTitleEp063.png|The Cabinet of Calamari / Der Schrank des Calamari RGBGermanTitleEp064.png|A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn / Der Geraniengeist RGBGermanTitleEp065.png|The Revenge of Murray the Mantis / Greta, die geplatzte Heuschrecke RGBGermanTitleEp066.png|Rollerghoster / Die Rummelgeister RGBGermanTitleEp067.png|I Am the City / Der babylonische Superman RGBGermanTitleEp068.png|Moaning Stones / Die klagenden Steine RGBGermanTitleEp069.png|The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye / Auf Nimmer Wiedersehen RGBGermanTitleEp070.png|Buster the Ghost / Buster kann alles RGBGermanTitleEp071.png|The Devil to Pay / Wettstreit mit dem Teufel RGBGermanTitleEp072.png|Egon's Ghost / Egon löst sich auf RGBGermanTitleEp073.png|Captain Steel Saves the Day / Captain Steel, Rächer der Gerechten RGBGermanTitleEp074.png|Victor the Happy Ghost / Niedlicher, kleiner Victor RGBGermanTitleEp075.png|Egon's Dragon / Egon's Familiendrachen RGBGermanTitleEp076.png|Dairy Farm / Auf dem Land, da ist es schön! RGBGermanTitleEp077.png|The Hole in the Wall Gang / Das Loch im Loch RGBGermanTitleEp078.png|Transylvanian Homesick Blues / Der letzte seiner Art RGBGermanTitleEp079.png|Baby Spookums / Das Geisterbaby RGBGermanTitleEp080.png|It's a Jungle Out There / Die Tiere spielen verrückt RGBGermanTitleEp081.png|Slimer, Is That You? / Wer ist wer? RGBGermanTitleEp082.png|The Bogeyman Is Back / Die Rückkehr des bösen Mannes RGBGermanTitleEp083.png|Once Upon a Slime / Es war einmal Slimer RGBGermanTitleEp084.png|The Two Faces of Slimer / Slimer, der Verwandlungskünstler RGBGermanTitleEp085.png|Sticky Business / Eine Hand wäscht die Andere RGBGermanTitleEp086.png|Halloween II 1/2 / Die Nacht der Kürbisköpfe RGBGermanTitleEp087.png|Loathe Thy Neighbor / Die merkwürdige Familie Macob RGBGermanTitleEp088.png|The Grundel / Der Grundel RGBGermanTitleEp089.png|The Copycat / Alles doppelt RGBGermanTitleEp090.png|Big Trouble With Little Slimer / Slimer schleimt sich durch RGBGermanTitleEp091.png|Camping it Up / Ein Monster mag's gemütlich RGBGermanTitleEp092.png|The Joke's on Ray / So ein Scherzkeks! RGBGermanTitleEp093.png|Flip Side / Die Menschenjäger RGBGermanTitleEp094.png|Poultrygeist / Ein Huhn erobert New York RGBGermanTitleEp095.png|Standing Room Only / Eine tolle Erfindung RGBGermanTitleEp096.png|Robo-Buster / Robo-Buster RGBGermanTitleEp097.png|Short Stuff / Klein aber fein RGBGermanTitleEp098.png|Follow That Hearse / Ecto Eins Dreht Durch RGBGermanTitleEp099.png|The Brooklyn Triangle / Das Land der verlorenen Gegenstände RGBGermanTitleEp100.png|Something's Going Around / Unheimliche Kartoffelchips RGBGermanTitleEp101.png|Three Men and an Egon / Drei Geisterjäger und ein Baby RGBGermanTitleEp102.png|Elementary My Dear Winston / Sherlock Holmes und die Geisterjäger RGBGermanTitleEp103.png|If I Were a Witch Man / Geisterjäger im Hexenwahn RGBGermanTitleEp104.png|Partners in Slime / Ein falscher Geist auf Geisterjagd RGBGermanTitleEp105.png|Future Tense / Das Baby des Wassergeists RGBGermanTitleEp106.png|Jailbusters / Attacke aus der Geisterwelt RGBGermanTitleEp107.png|The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb! / Live von Al Capones Grab RGBGermanTitleEp108.png|The Halloween Door / Die Geisterinvasion RGBGermanTitleEp109a.png|Trading Faces / Slimers schrecklicher Cousin RGBGermanTitleEp109b.png|Transcendental Tourists / Urlaub mit die Geisterfamilie RGBGermanTitleEp110a.png|Surely You Joust / Slimer und der Märchendrache RGBGermanTitleEp110b.png|Kitty-Cornered / Der Ungeist greift an RGBGermanTitleEp111a.png|Slimer's Curse / Das verhexte Geld RGBGermanTitleEp111b.png|Til Death Do Us Part / Die Alptraumhochzeit RGBGermanTitleEp112a.png|It's About Time / Ausflug in die fünfziger Jahre RGBGermanTitleEp112b.png|The Ransom of Greenspud / Spinnenbeinchens Mordgesellen RGBGermanTitleEp113a.png|Revenge of the Ghostmaster / Flucht vor magischen Seifenblasen RGBGermanTitleEp113b.png|Loose Screws / Der rosarote Elefantengeist RGBGermanTitleEp114a.png|Venk-Man! / Superkräfte RGBGermanTitleEp114b.png|Slimer Streak / Das Eisenbahnspiel RGBGermanTitleEp115.png|Janine, You've Changed / Schönheit um jeden Preis RGBGermanTitleEp116.png|You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks / Zaubertricks für Dämonen RGBGermanTitleEp117.png|Ghostworld / Besuch in Ghostworld RGBGermanTitleEp118.png|The Haunting of Heck House / Das Geisterhaus RGBGermanTitleEp119.png|Mean Green Teen Machine / Die Pizzamonster RGBGermanTitleEp120.png|Spacebusters / Geisterjagd im Weltraum RGBGermanTitleEp121.png|My Left Fang / Der Geistervampir RGBGermanTitleEp122.png|Russian About / Die Geisterjäger retten Russland RGBGermanTitleEp123.png|The Slob / Müllgeister in New York RGBGermanTitleEp124.png|Deja Boo / Der Gedankenleser RGBGermanTitleEp125.png|Afterlife in the Fast Lane / Der Geist, der nicht verlieren konnte RGBGermanTitleEp126.png|Guess What's Coming to Dinner / Grauenhafte Hausbesetzer RGBGermanTitleEp127.png|Stay Tooned / Jagd auf Sammy Frettchen RGBGermanTitleEp128.png|Very Beast Friends / Mein Feind, mein Freund RGBGermanTitleEp129.png|Busters in Toyland / Gefangen im Spielzeugland RGBGermanTitleEp130.png|The Magnificent Five / Die Geisterjäger im Wilden Westen RGBGermanTitleEp131.png|The Treasure of Sierra Tamale / Der Schatz von Sierra Tamale RGBGermanTitleEp132.png|Not Now, Slimer! / Das achtarmige Krakenmonster RGBGermanTitleEp133.png|Attack of the B-Movie Monsters / Attacke der Filmgeister RGBGermanTitleEp134.png|20,000 Leagues Under the Street / Rieseninsekten auf dem Vormarsch! Credits Note that credits for episode 109 is not listed, as it has not surfaced online to archive. RGBGermanCredits1.png|Used for episodes 001-064 RGBGermanCredits2.png|Used for episodes 065-099 RGBGermanCredits3.png|Used for episodes 100-107, 110, 117, 120-121, 123-132, 134 RGBGermanCredits4.png|Used for episode 108 RGBGermanCredits5.png|Used for episodes 111-114, 133 RGBGermanCredits6.png|Used for episodes 115-116, 118-119, 122 Category:German Category:RGB Translations